1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible door assembly for a bathroom that provides utility as well as aesthetically pleasing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical collapsible door assembly for a bathroom includes a plurality of door leaves that are suspended in a manner so as to be slidable along a track. The door leaves are mounted one by one and each two adjacent door leaves are interconnected by a connecting plate that is substantially T-shape in section, thereby allowing the door leaves to be collapsed.
Lamp is often mounted outside the shower space in the bathroom, as the moisture content in the shower space is relatively high. Hence, the door leaves are generally made of translucent material to allow light from the lamp to be transmitted therethrough into the shower space for illumination. However, image of the overlapped portion of the translucent door leaves and the connecting plates renders an aesthetically unpleasing effect. This might adversely affect the mood of the user that is taking shower.